Credit cards and now debit cards are carried by most Americans and by many around the world. Undertaking the quick swipe of such cards to carry out transactions is now a way of life. However, such transactions are vulnerable to sophisticated thieves seeking credit card information and using that information for other thefts and fraudulent transactions. One new manner of obtaining such credit card information is to put skimmer devices on credit/debit card readers at point of sale purchase locations such as gas pumps at gas stations and at vending machines, and also at credit/debit card devices at checkouts in stores and markets such as grocery stores, convenience stores, department stores and similar retail and wholesale establishments.
Many efforts are being undertaken to harden the infrastructure of the credit and debit card systems, but while those efforts are ongoing, thieves continue to gather data and use it to steal millions of dollars from banks and financial institutions as well as fraudulently obtain goods and merchandise from vendors. Theft prevention may take many forms and it will probably take many different tactics to limit and reduce such crime in the face of smart and inventive criminals. As with all human endeavors, cost is always a consideration. A low cost and simple tactic can be very helpful while more involved and more expensive tactics are also being developed and deployed.